beyond lust
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: A tris and tobias story based of a scene in book two. Rated M for a reason, one shot. please read and review. thank you TJE xo


This is a one shot, rated M for sexual content. Tris and Tobias endgame, first time trying something like this. Comments appreciated, but nothing mean please xx

Tris POV:

i woke up a shivering mess, I feel so guilty. I dreamt about shooting Will again, I wish I could tell Christina but she'll never forgive me. I need Tobias. He's the only one who understands what I'm going through.

I step down the cold hall, the amity only use the heating during the bitter winter and its only just turned September. I shiver as the cold air reaches my bare smooth legs, I sleep in a large shirt amity gave me... And nothing else.

As I reach his room he turns toward the door, he gives me that sleepy smile that makes my tummy flip.

"Hey" he wishers in his sexy gravely voice. It sends shock waves up my spine.

"I can't sleep" I say suddenly excited about my lack of clothing.

"Come here" he says as he pulls the sheets off the other side of his bed, my heart beat speeds up as I think of sharing a bed with him.

I slide into his warm comfortable bed and pull the covers over me, sealing us both under the sheets.

I slide into his strong arms and rest my head on his chest, I an feel his heart racing underneath his thin shirt. I begin to feel something happening to my core, something fuzzy and enjoyable...

I fall into a light sleep when I unintentionally roll over my thigh resting right over his groin. I wake to something sticking me in the leg, something hard and persistent. for a split second I think about moving but why should I, I'm no longer a abnegation and I shouldn't be ashamed of my feelings. feelings I have been suppressing for far to long.

instead I look at tobias and move my leg further across his lower body, so the top of my thigh rests on top on his groin. He appeared to still be peacefully asleep, I rolled my eyes, he obviously didn't get the hint. I closed my eyes, I. might as well try to get some sleep. As my eyes closed, I felt a hand grip my thigh roughly. my eyes whipped open with surprise as he dragged me across his lap, both of us sitting bolt upright. his eyes went dark filled with hunger as he kissed me, his hand running over my shoulders, I pressed harder into him grinding into him as his hand down to my bare legs and up my shirt. I kissed him back more hungry than I've ever been with one shift move my hands were under his shirt feeling toned ripped stomach muscles as I went, I pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. we broke apart just long enough for my shirt to join his on the floor. Tobias pulled back running his along my bare skin, over my stomach. he brought his hands upto my chest, he began foundle my breasts, kissing and sucking on my sensitive skin near my collar bone. I can't take much more, his gruff unstead voice whispered as he pulled me in to another breathtaking kiss, one of his hands was in my hair, the other slipping down to my shaking wet core. I felt him stiffen under me as his hand slip inbetween my socking folds. He looked into my eyes and I gave a slight nod, he continued to work is hand faster and deeper into my wetness. I began to whimper in a voice that I had never heard myself use before, he sat in strighter his eye small and dark.

"are you ready" he asked, I could hear how turned on he was in his voice.

all I could do was nod in reply he gave a me a smirk as he worked harder and faster than ever, I began to whisper nonsense words he made me feels things I have never felt before.

i closed my eyes as I climaxed, waves of pleasure ran over me again and again. I fell onto the bed next him my heart racing, I looked up to see Tobias looking at me with a cocky grin, with dark golden eyes he bent over me and kissed me running is damp fingers over my skin. as he rolled on top of me, I tore his damp boxers way fro his body. I was suddenly very aware that his naked firm was on top of mine. I grinned into the skin just above his manhood, he looked at me as if asking for permission.

"Yes" I whispered my lust taking over my voice.

he kissed me again, as he slid slowly into me, I felt a pang of pain. it must have appeared on my face as he stopped.

"Are you okay? did I hurt you. I'm so sorry"

I simply kissed him in return, he got the hint as he began to enter me again, this time there was no pain just pure pleasure. as he speed up I matched his thrusts with his. he panted and whisper in my ear. I could feel myself coming close to the end, i could see the sweat on his mid section. he closed his eyes as he released, causing my to let go and climax.

he rolled of me both of us a panting sweaty mess.

we fell asleep in a tangle of damp bedsheets.

please review would love to hear feedback.

if this goes well I might do more like this! any ideas on who I should do next?


End file.
